Conventionally, as a control system for a vehicle having wheels driven or braked by a motor capable of generating electric power, there has been known one disclosed e.g. in PTL 1. This control system is applied to an electric vehicle that brakes and drives wheels using an electric motor. In this control system, a positive (driving side) or negative (braking side) target torque of the motor is calculated based on a detected accelerator pedal opening and a rotational speed of the motor, and further, delay processing is performed on the target torque to thereby calculate a positive or negative command torque to be output to the motor.
Then, when the sign of the calculated command torque is switched from one of positive and negative to the other, the command torque output to the motor is set to 0 for a predetermined time period thereafter. This prevents occurrence of a torque shock caused by backlash clogging occurring in a motive power transmission system between the wheels and the motor, when a state of the wheels driven/braked by the motor is switched, and thereby improves drivability.